narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Hanako (Fire)
Background Hanako is a shinobi from konohagakure, Personality She has occasional moments of bashfulness around Koharu and competitiveness around Ryoto, but otherwise appears quite collected. Appearance Abilities As a kunoichi, she's regarded as an elite genin Physical Prowess Ninjutsu Nature Transformation Hanako knows Water Release. Part I Academy Arc Koharu leaves home after breakfast with his forehead protector, putting it on only after being out of his parents' line of sight. At the Academy, the genin discuss and wonder how they'll be grouped in teams. When Sora (Fire) warns everyone Denki Fuma is arriving, Sora's sudden movement causes him to bump into Koharu (Fire), knocking him into Hanako (Fire), almost kissing her by accident, but she blocked it with her hand. Denki arrives and after a brief explanation on three-man teams, Denki begins informing the genin their teams. Sora (Fire), Mito (Fire), and Yoroi Fūma are Team 5, Udon (Fire), Choseki (Fire) and Ren (Fire) are Team 1, leaving Koharu, Hanako, and Ryoto as Team 3. Genin Mission Arc The Ninth decides to give the team a C-rank mission to expel bandits from Ryūtan City. As they make their way to Ryūtan City, two chūnin-level Suna-nin emerge from a tree. Before they can land an attack, The duo split up, leaving one behind as the other charges at Satoru Sarutobi. Hanako (Fire) steps in front of Satoru to defend him, before Koharu appears in front of her to aid. Before anything further can happen, Satoru jumps infront of them and effortlessly defeats the duo, though Satoru does attain a small scratch from one of their Kunai, which contained poison. Satoru compliments Koharu and Hanako for their courage, but expresses disappointment in Ryoto with how poorly he handled the situation. Hanako bandages Satoru's wound so he doesn't bleed out, and they continue their journey. They make it to Ryūtan City, Team 3 (Satoru) will stay at the Konoha Mountain Villa throughout the next few days while they investigate the incidents the Bandits made in the City. Arriving at the Konoha Mountain Villa Koharu meets a boy named Tentō Izuno and soon realises that the daimyō has rented out the entire hotel. Tentō soon dismisses this trail of conversation, as he is way more interested in seeing Koharu use ninjutsu. Realising that his opponent was on the verge of death, Koharu prepares another Drilling Hand of Lightning to finish him, however, the seal in Koharu's right hand activates stopping him from using the jutsu and leaving him in pain. For a moment, a shocked Tsurushi believes Koharu is a member of a "certain group", but soon realises that is not the case and prepares to attack Koharu again before he can reach them, he is stopped by Ryoto (Fire), then rendered unconscious by Satoru's kick. While glad to see them, Koharu also worries about his actions on the mission they were assigned. Both Hanako (Fire) and Ryoto tell him that he can make it up to them by buying them Burgers, which Tentō gladly offers to pay for. They return to Konohagakure, Satoru Sarutobi commends Koharu on rescuing Tentō but advises him to prepare for the fallout of abandoning them on the mission. Takumi Village Arc Excited to finally have another mission, Koharu (Fire) was joined with Ryoto (Fire) and Hanako (Fire) to Takumi Village escorting a group of merchants without Satoru Sarutobi because he had a bigger mission to take care of. Along the way, it was noticed that smoke was coming from deep within the Village, prompting Koharu to investigate leaving Ryoto and Hanako. Upon doing so, he was attacked by a couple of unknown ninja. After escaping them and reporting to his team, it was decided to try going down a different route in hopes the mysterious ninja weren't after them. In addition one of the merchants, suggested the group split into two to allow the weak and younger members a further protection. After the teams were split up, with Hanako going ahead with the weaker group and Ryoto with Koharu staying back to protect the first group, Koharu went to check the area again and found one of the merchants, dead. Koharu then returned to his group in time to see the enemies attacking and then just as quickly retreating. This allowed Koharu and Ryoto to realise the enemies were after a target in the other group. After catching up with Hanako's group, Koharu and Ryoto confront the merchants, It was revealed that one of them was actually Princess Shun, heir to the Village Head, It was also explained that a dangerous group of ninja called the New Janin conjured a coup d'état and killed the Villages leader. Fearing that their combined skills would not be enough to protect Shun, The Merchants hired Konoha for extra help, but pretended it was an escort mission because they were low on money. Hanako (Fire) was furious when she learned that Shun (Fire) purposely decided to use the innocent merchants as a decoy for her escape from the Criminals. Later, she was told that Shun has lost her faith in others because of her troubled past of growing up in a terrible village. Later, the youngest brother of the the group and the one who killed the merchant, Ruiga (Fire) attacked Koharu and his teammates. Despite outnumbered, Ruiga's unique water technique Water Release: Water Mirror Technique easily overpowered Team 3 (Satoru) as they fought images of themselves. Unfortunately, Ruiga ran off with the princess while Team 3 (Satoru) were distracted. Koharu went after Shun leaving Ryoto and Hanako behind with the Merchants. While looking for Shun, the second brother, Jiga (Fire), appeared. Armed with two Tantō, Koharu summons a snake named Kondai (Fire), much to Jiga's excitement. Kondai doesn't attack, instead throwing Koharu off of him, refusing to help him. Kondai laughs at Koharu. When Koharu tells Jiga he and Shun are friends, he asks Koharu if that's something Koharu decided arbitrarily, Koharu confirms this, but decides that it is one more reason to reach Shun, to really get to know her. Kondai tells Koharu that if he agrees to become his underling, he might help, but Koharu arrogantly blows him off. Jiga attacks Koharu, but Kondai protects him. Angered that Koharu told him to leave, Kondai rampages and attacks Jiga, who suddenly feels ill. Koharu uses the opportunity to strike, using Drilling Hand of Lightning but his attack is dodged by Jiga. Ruiga arrives at their location. Koharu distracts him with shadow clones. Ruiga takes control of the debris using Earth Style, to destroy Koharu's clones. Koharu destroys a boulder coming at him. Ryoto, Hanako and The Merchants arrive at the scene. Ryoto and Hanako join in on the fight as they struggle against Ruiga, Koharu uses his Sharingan to dodge Jiga's blades, as Ruiga prepares a Earth Release attack Earth Release: Earth and Stone Dragon. Hanako and Ryoto attack it with their own ninjutsu. Ryoto using Wind Release: Great Breakthrough and Hanako Water Release: Exploding Water Colliding Wave, using its explosion as a smokescreen to get to him, holding his arms apart so he can't weave hand seals. He throws them aside as Koharu throws himself at Raiga, who punches him with a rock gauntlet, revealing it as a shadow clone, the real Koharu coming after him, and landing a kunai on his shoulder. Ruiga tries weaving hand seals, but Koharu activates his own jutsu, Fire Release: Internal Flame, which he claims even the best regeneration jutsu can't overcome. The flames consume him killing him. A weakened Jiga prepares to finish them off, but Ryoto kills him by piercing him with multiple kunai. After Ryoto pierces the enemy killing him, Koharu's One-Tomoe Sharingan deactivates and his summoning disappears. Koharu leaves the exhausted Merchants in Hanako and Ryoto's care while he went off to find Shun, knowing that she needs help. After finding Shun tied to a tree not to far away, Shun tells Koharu Jiga (Fire) planned to kill her father later so he could keep all the profits for himself and how Shun's father gave her up as a hostage for the country's safety but deeply despised himself for it, Shun realized her outlook in life was wrong. She thanked Koharu for not giving up on her. Later that day they returned to Takumi Village after being crowned head of the village, Shun decided to become a ruler with the same kind of compassion. She also asked Koharu to be her advisor, but Koharu unfortunately declined as he still desired to complete his own goals. Koharu and his companions return home. Upon returning to the village, Koharu was forced to face a livid Ryoto and Hanako, who were angered due to him learning a new summon with their sensei without them knowing. Once they return to the village, Ryoto visits Hanako alone. He asks her how she feels about Koharu, and she speaks of finding him fun. She asks if Ryoto has any family. Ryoto explains all of his family is dead, that his curious behaviour stems from not talking as much and just observing. Chunin-Exam Arc Team 3 (Satoru) is stunned to find that they are only three of over a hundred genin looking to become chūnin. They mingle with the members of Team 5 and Team 1, members of the same Academy graduating class, but the fact remains that they are mere rookies in comparison to the other examinees. Team 3 (Satoru) are befriended by Sekki (Fire), who gives them advice and intel on the exams and its participants. Although this is meant to intimidate them, None of them get intimidated Ryoto (Fire) states that they will defeat all of them. Revealing that the first phase of the exams will be a Mind test. Each applicant team is given a stack of coins, valued at about 80,000 ryo (a B-rank mission's worth of pay. After being explained to that the money involved is the equivalent of the type of pay they might get for completing missions as a chunin, the genin are allowed to choose; take the test and risk failure plus losing the money, or walk away with the money and be guaranteed failure. This part of the test determines whether or not the prospectives are willing to put the welfare of their village ahead of their own personal desires. Team 3 (Satoru) decides to take the test. Team 1 (Fire), Team 5 (Fire) also decide to do the same. Some teams decide to take the money. Sekki debates but decides to take the test. After most teams decide for a while the ones who decide to take the money and not the test are eliminated. For those who do accept the risk of taking the test, they are pitted against other teams in a challenge bowl style tournament to test their knowledge of advanced ninja tactics. Each round is played in a escalating fashion - the questions become more and more expensive to wager on, and harder to answer. Each team is expected to have a balance of skillful cheaters (to steal answers from other teams / the host), intelligence (to answer the questions properly when cheating fails), and determination (the desire to take risks even when outmatched or underskilled.) Those three categories will be judged by a panel of jounin during each match, unknown to the contestants - and they will be further used to judge whether a team is ready to advance to the second part of the exam. Further, the team that wins the challenge gets to keep their 'stake' of money, and are guaranteed to pass. The rest keep whatever money they hadn't lost yet, and the losers go home empty handed. Ryoto (Fire) realises that he can't answer a single one of the questions that are given. Although Hanako (Fire) is able to, she recognises that the exam is far too difficult for the average genin. Combining this with the fact that they will not be disqualified until they are caught cheating, Hanako and the other participants (except for Ryoto) realise that the true object of the test is to gather answers without being caught. As the examinees begin using their abilities to look at others' papers, some are eliminated. Ryoto begins to grow worried. Team 1 (Fire) and Team 5 (Fire)pass their challenge. Koharu (Fire) can’t use his Sharingan and Ryoto is completely loss, Hanako decides to just answer the question based off of what she thinks is right since Koharu and Ryoto are lost. Hanako ends up answering the question correctly and they pass. Team 3 (Satoru) gets the most attention since everyone wants to see what they are about. While hiding under a tree, Hanako (Fire), Koharu (Fire) and Ryoto (Fire) even though severely sleep-deprived. Alerted from a daze by a squirrel, Hanako quickly wards it off with a kunai, ignorant to the fact that Sekki (Fire) had sent the squirrel there with an explosive tag on its back. While en route to find a puzzle piece, Choseki (Fire) stops on a building roof, he spots a squirrel with an explosive tag on its back, and saves it before destroying the explosive tag. Sekki (Fire) and his squad come out of hiding and challenge Koharu, but Hanako, prepared to defend her comrades, sets off several traps at the enemy shinobi. Unfortunately, Sekki manages to destroy the trap with ease, and shortly after that makes a remark about how Hanako has no right to be a ninja. Ryoto uses his brute strength to pull up an underground root to block an incoming attack by Sekki. Hanako tries to take him on, Koharu tells her to stand down, citing that they are too equal in strength and that a fight would only become an inconvenience. As he would not have these same problems, he attacks Sekki. Seeing Koharu's Sharingan, Sekki instructs his teammates to shut their eyes since they are no match for him. Koharu uses Genjutsu: Sharingan on Sekki, who just barely endures the attack. Struggling to remain standing. Trivia *